Sabrina and Harvey: Their New Life
by Mythomagic1
Summary: When Sabrina and Harvey meet up after Sabrina runs out of the church. They start their new life with each other.
1. The New Marriage

**Sabrina and Harvey: Their New Life**

**I don't own Sabrina the Teenage Witch**

Chapter One: The New Marriage

Sabrina Spellman just left he ex-fiancé at the altar. In her mind she thought "I just left Aaron ant the altar and I'm going to the love of my life!" When she saw Harvey she leapt into his open arms. She said to Harvey, "I missed you so much."

He replied, "So did I." Their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss. Harvey got down on one knee and asked, "Sabrina Joan Spellman, will you marry me?" Sabrina replied, "Let me think, YES!" She hugged Harvey tightly, overwhelmed with love and passion. Then she said, "But when are going to have?"

"In a month, maybe," Harvey suggested. "Perfect," Sabrina said. Sabrina and Harvey kissed again. Then, they both hopped on Harvey's motorcycle and threw their soul stones without looking. The rode down the road and went to Sabrina's house.

Sabrina said, "Well, I'm going to take a shower now. Then we can talk." Sabrina took a nice hot shower and put on some jeans and tie-dyed blouse. She fixed her hair and went downstairs. "So, you really want to marry me" She asked tentatively.

Harvey said, "Of course I do." He brought Sabrina into a loving embrace. "Why wouldn't I," He questioned. Sabrina answered, "Well, we broke up and got back together so many times. I would have thought maybe you already found someone on the road."

"Well, I haven't," Harvey said, "I just want you. Now, I have to go and try to get an apartment." Sabrina said, "No you don't, you can sleep with me in my room" Harvey said, "That's amazing, thanks Sabrina." He gave Sabrina a deep kiss. Then, he left to get his stuff out of a storage unit. Sabrina called Roxie, Morgan, and her aunts on the phone.

When Roxie, Morgan, Hilda, Zelda the candle, and Salem (who being himself) went over and then Sabrina told them the news. Then Sabrina realized that it was finally time to tell Roxie and Morgan since she told Harvey. Sabrina told them, "I'm a witch."

Morgan said, "That's great. So can magic in some shoes?" Roxie said, "Are you kidding me!" Sabrina interrupted, "Anyway, Harvey is staying here. O.K." The girls said, "Fine." After one magical transformation of Zelda, an explanation and one dinner (the mortal way) Harvey walked into the door with a suitcase. Sabrina said, "Well I'm going up to my room. Harvey, I made dinner."

Half an hour later Harvey went upstairs to find Sabrina brushing her hair. Since, Sabrina didn't notice him he quietly walk over to her and hugged her from the back. He whispered in her ear seductively, "You look so hot."

Sabrina replied, "Your to bad yourself." They turned off the lights and snuggled in their bed. Sabrina thought, "This is going to be great." Half an hour later Harvey went upstairs to find Sabrina brushing her hair. Since, Sabrina didn't notice him he quietly walk over to her and hugged her from the back. He whispered in her ear seductively, "You look so hot." Sabrina replied, "Your to bad yourself." They turned off the lights and snuggled in their bed. Sabrina thought, "This is going to be great."

* * *

**Please comment.**


	2. Almost Time

**Sabrina and Harvey: Their New Life**

**I don't own Sabrina the Teenage Witch**

**Note: Italics are for thoughts and **

Chapter Two: Almost Time

The wedding was only in 14 days. Also, since they basically just getting Harvey a tux and getting things renewed from the last wedding it wasn't really hard. As, Sabrina thought about this as the Sun's rays entered her house. She quietly went downstairs so she wouldn't wake her fiancée and her friends. When she got into the kitchen she saw Salem waiting for her. "Well, hello there kind lady," he greeted her.

Sabrina said, "Okay, you only do that when a. you want something, b. you did something wrong or c. you know something I don't know." Salem looked surprised and replied, "I never do that." "Yes you do" Sabrina argued," So tell me what you know cat!"

Salem went to his room to get a letter that from Hilda that came from Sabrina after she went to bed. Sabrina took the letter from Salem and then started to read it. Her face after reading it looked like a mixture of surprise and happiness. Instead of being quiet like before she was interrupting the peacefulness of the home.

Harvey, Roxie, and Morgan woke up yawning and grumpy. Morgan complained, "I need my beauty sleep!" Harvey yawned, "I love you and all but, I don't like being woke up at 6:30 in the morning." Sabrina ignored them. She said, " I got a letter from Aunt Hilda, SHE'S PREGNANT! ..."

Squeals and shouts of excitement burst from their mouths. "That amazing," they said. "… And she wants us to come visit her today," she continued. "That's great tell her that we accept," they told her. She replied. "O.K. we'll go over to her house around 1:00." After a breakfast this time magically, a Salem running away from Sabrina who was trying to force a suit on him, and a some light years later they found themselves at Hilda's doorstep. Sabrina rang the doorbell. Hilda appeared at the doorstep smiling and radiating light. Sabrina and company squinted while trying to look at Hilda. "Aunt Hilda can you dial your happiness down, it's blinding my eyes," Sabrina said. "Oh sorry, puns and magic," Hilda said calming herself down. The light radiating from Hilda's body was dying down. After that Hilda hugged each of them, then they went to sit sown on the couch. Sabrina asked, "What's the sex of the baby?" Hilda answered," I've only been pregnant for 10 weeks, I'll tell you guys in two weeks…if Will wants us to know." Harvey asked, " Why wouldn't Will want to know." Hilda answered, "I don't know! Some people don't want to know the gender." Some tears flowed out of her eyes. Sabrina hugged Hilda and comforted her. After a comforting afternoon and some awkward silences in between questions of witchcraft, it was time to go. When they got home Morgan and Roxie went to a club to see if they reel some guys in. When they left, Harvey asked Sabrina to a picnic in the local park. Harvey already prepared everything some sandwiches and a bottle of wine. When Harvey was a kid, he found a secret spot that was wide. Harvey remembered the path and discreetly led Sabrina there. Harvey laid down a blanket and the basket. Sabrina asked, "What is the occasion Harvey?" Harvey replied, " Well, were about to get married in about two weeks. So I want us to have one last date before we are married." "Awww… that's so sweet," Sabrina said. Harvey held out the glasses and poured wine into it and then gave the glass to Sabrina and offered her a sandwich. She took the sandwich and fed Harvey the sandwich.

_Two minutes later…_

Harvey was on top of Sabrina kissing her hips furiously as Sabrina did the same. Sabrina was running her fingers through his hair. Harvey put Sabrina under him, so he was on the top and made his way down to her neck. Sabrina moaned. Then out of nowhere a giggle pierced the evening sky. The couple stopped their kissing and stood up to see if they could find the source of the sound. "Aaron! Stop it," the noise shrieked. _"Aaron! Not my ex-fiancé Aaron," _she wished. When they went to they source of the sound, in the bushes the found Libby sprawled on the floor with Aaron on top of her, almost totally stripped down. When Aaron went up for air, saw Sabrina and Harvey looking down on then holding in laughs. Aaron quickly dressed himself with Libby. Libby said, "Oh hi freak long time, no see!" Sabrina replied, "Oh how I missed the messed up humor." Sabrina then put her arm behind her back and the orange-gold sparkled magic swirled in to the air and then Libby's pants fell down revealing a hot pink panty. Harvey tried to stifle the laugh. Aaron quickly pulled up her skirt. Sabrina asked, "So. How did you guys meet up?" Libby answered, " Well, he was in park looking a little depressed So I went up to him, asked him if he wanted some coffee and then we started going out." "_Wow, she acts like a such a slut," _Sabrina thought. The silence was so awkward. "Well were going to go now. Bye," Sabrina said. Sabrina told Harvey that she hated her Harvey said, "I know." Then when they got home they opened the freezer to save the wine for another day. Sabrina noticed that in the ice tray there was a lone ice cube she yelled, "Who used up all the ice. Then a horrible thought came to her. "Crap, crap, crap, crap," she yelled. She then closed her to see the destruction. A flash of lightning enveloped the room and Aunt Irma materialized with a smile. "So, I hear that you ran out the wedding and you are re-engaged to someone," Aunt Irma said, "Who is it this time!" Sabrina replied nervously, "Harvey." "Splendid. Now, in other news I hear that you told two mortals that you're are witch," Irma asked. This made Sabrina very uncomfortable. This pleased Aunt Irma. She asked, "Pick a card." Sabrina said, "Oh. I don't do card tricks." Irma raised her finger. Sabrina then picked a card. Then in lightning, Roxie was downstairs, surprised. Irma said, "Hello. I'm Irma Spellman, and I'm going to see if you can keep the secret that Sabrina is a witch." Sabrina said, "Tell the truth and keep her happy or sane!"

_30 minutes later_

Irma came out satisfied with her torture while Roxie looked horrified. Sabrina asked, "What happened?" Roxie answered, "She shocked me 5 times with each question." "But, you've been in there for 30 minutes," Sabrina said shocked. "It was a long and painful process," Roxie mumbled. "_Next was Morgan. She may not be as strong as Roxie,"_ Sabrina thought.

_20 minutes later_

Morgan came out of the dining room unscathed by Irma and pleased with herself. The question that came to everybody's mind was _**WHY THE HELL IS MORGAN SO HAPPY! **_When they asked Morgan she said, "I said that Sabrina is my friend and I would never betray her as soon as I entered the room, so she let me go without any punishment. Aunt Irma came into the room and said, "Since the wedding is soon I will be officiating and dropping in from time to time. Bye." And she disappeared in electricity and smoke.

Salem came out of nowhere and asked she was gone. Everyone said no and that she was looking for him upstairs to scare him and succeeded. As everyone was getting ready for bed they heard a knock. When Sabrina answered it an old friend was at the door. "Valerie you're back," Sabrina said while hugging her friend. Valerie said, "Thanks and I'm okay. By the way I'm staying at and apartment in town so you can visit." "Thanks and see you at the wedding," Sabrina said. "You're getting married! Oh my god. To Harvey," Valarie asked. Sabrina said yes and to come in the morning. And as Sabrina went upstairs she knew this was going to be a great wedding.

**Sorry I kept you guys waiting. I'm in school now so I don't have a lot of time. But I will try to post more often. Also I've been waiting for comments but no one is replying so please try to do so. If you don't know, sign up and comment. Thanks bye.** __


End file.
